


Cheiloproclitic

by FlamingLambo



Series: Catalog [4]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Short, Writing Prompt, johnsky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingLambo/pseuds/FlamingLambo
Summary: John has some feels and Tom is caught off guard by it.





	Cheiloproclitic

John watched Lasky’s face as he read the message he’d been sent. As the Captain’s lips pressed together in annoyance, John realized he’d been staring, lost in thought.

He’d never thought he’d enjoy kissing as much as he did. He’d heard people talk about it, even seen them kiss on occasion, but from a distance it seemed like it would leave him feeling violated, to be that close to someone else, their mouth pressed to his. Then, a year and a half ago, the man next to him had leaned forward and done just that.

For whatever reason, John hadn’t expected a kiss to be so soft. That a  _person_  could be so soft…

“…John?” Lasky’s query snapped him back into the present, and he blinked. Thomas was smiling faintly, and looked puzzled. “You looked like you were a couple million parsecs outside the galaxy. Something on your mind?” John watched as his mouth formed the words, then pulled into a smile again.

“Nothing important.” John looked at his hands in his lap. Tom put the terminal aside with a chuckle, and John looked at him again.

“Anything that can keep  _that_  mind occupied enough for you to zone out has to be of some importance.” Thomas turned so that he was facing John, still smiling softly, a look of gentle concern settling on his face. John found himself focused on Lasky’s smile, the lines and curves, the faint shadow that said that he’d probably shave tomorrow even if he didn’t need it.

John lifted his hand and laid it on the right side of Tom’s face. As the Captain leaned into the massive palm, John gently ran his thumb across his lips, then leaned in and kissed him.

“Your lips…are soft. I didn’t think they would be.” He said quietly as he sat back. He watched as Tom’s face flushed red, and he smiled again as he rubbed his nose.

“That’s…nobody’s ever told me  _that_  before. Thanks.”

There was that feeling again. Warm, comforting, almost unbearable, yet giddy…John leaned forward and kissed Lasky again, gently, savoring the closeness, the  _softness_ , that he’d never known he needed _._


End file.
